Affirmation
by Sakura Hanamoto
Summary: Nezumi just wanted to know he'd still have Shion.  NezumixShion. Slash. Slightly AU.


Affirmation

Sakura Hanamoto

The second the door closed behind Nezumi, he had Shion pinned to the door. They were still together, but more importantly, still alive.

"Ne-nezumi?" Shion asked, a puzzled look crossing his face. Nezumi buried his face against Shion's neck, taking in deep breaths. He breathed in Shion's scent, despite all they'd been through in the last twenty-four hours, he still smelled clean, untainted. Shion brought his arms up to wrap around Nezumi, gripping him tightly.

"Shion, I-I can't lose you," Nezumi whispered fiercely. His grip on the silver haired boy tightened.

"I'm not going anywhere Nezumi. I promise," Shion said to him. Nezumi shook his head.

"When we were in there, you were a different person. You weren't you," Nezumi told him, his voice breaking as he thought back to all that had happened. "And then, oh God, when I saw the blood on your shirt. I thought - I thought for sure you were dead. I've gone so long only watching out for myself, I couldn't bear it if you had actually died."

Shion's grip only became tighter. He was just glad to still be here with Nezumi. He didn't care that he'd gotten what he'd wanted. The walls of No. 6 had been destroyed, he could see his mother again. But he didn't care, he just wanted to be with Nezumi.

Nezumi shifted his arms to wrap around Shion's waist, and kissed at the markings on his neck. A quiet sigh escaped Shion's lips at the sensation. Though they had kissed before, it was nothing like this. There was so much emotion behind it that it was overwhelming. More kisses were rained upon his neck and worked their way up until finally, their lips met. The first kiss was soft at first, but after pulling away for a moment, Nezumi found that he needed more from Shion.

Shion initiated the next kiss, but it was Nezumi who took it further. With little effort, his hands slipped down Shion's hips to his thighs and lifted. Shion had no choice but to wrap his legs around Nezumi and hold on tightly. They stumbled to the bed where Shion was plopped onto it with little grace, Nezumi falling after him.

Shion stared. Now that they had calmed a little, it was strange to see so much emotion in Nezumi's eyes. Certainly, there had been plenty of fear and shock in them in the last day, but now, there was nothing but devotion and passion. It swept him away with it's intensity. Nezumi leaned down to kiss him again, and Shion did nothing to stop him. The white haired boy wrapped his arms around Nezumi's neck and pulled him as close as he possibly could. Shion sighed when Nezumi pulled away to kiss his neck again.

Slowly and carefully, their clothing fell away, and not a word was spoken between them. Nezumi's hair fell loose around his face as he stared down at Nezumi, drinking in every detail he could catch.

"Nezumi?" Shion whispered. He reached up and stroked his thumb across Nezumi's cheek.

"I don't want to ruin you," Nezumi whispered. He buried his face in the crook of Shion's neck.

"What do you mean?" Shion asked him. "Nezumi? What are you talking about?"

"I was so afraid of how you would change. I don't want to do anything else to make you change."

"Why would I change Nezumi? I don't understand," Shion said, running his fingers through Nezumi's hair.

"You're so innocent. So pure. I don't want to tarnish that."

Shion lifted Nezumi's head and kissed him.

"You're not even bothering to consider what I want, and what I want is you. Only you, Nezumi," Shion told him. He kissed Nezumi again, but this time, Nezumi responded properly by pushing Shion back onto the bed.

Nezumi worked to make sure that Shion felt nothing but pleasure and he was rewarded by the smaller boy's moans and gasps. Shion twitched and writhed on the bed as Nezumi pleasured him. The silver-eyed boy could only watch, entranced by Shion's beauty. They couple locked eyes and Shion only nodded, knowing he was beyond coherence.

They moved together, until they both reached completion. Nezumi bit down on Shion's shoulder, leaving a large bruise while Shion moaned softly. They lay together on the bed, their bodies intertwined.

Nezumi held Shion tightly as they fell asleep, knowing that come morning, they would still be together.


End file.
